


Falling Into Place

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning dreams are plaguing Orlando and Sean, what does it mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Dream sequence is in _italics_. Flashback is indicated with ************ at the beginning and end of it.

[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=BannerFallingIntoPlaceFINAL.jpg)

**Falling Into Place**

_Orlando smiled down at the blond handsome man who looked up at him with a loving expression. “You know I’m waiting for you,” the man said as he reached out to take hold of Orlando’s hand. “I know.” Orlando nodded. “I will be there.”_

Orlando woke up with a start, looking around blearily until he remembered. This was getting ridiculous, how often had he had the same dream now? 

In the past year he must have had that dream once, sometimes twice a month and it never changed. 

The same man, the same words over and over again. It was driving him up the wall and it didn’t help that the guy was extremely good looking. 

Was he for real?

### 

_Sean looked up at the dark-haired young man who stood next to his chair. The smile on his face was so loving it took Sean’s breath away and he reached out to take the young man’s hand. “You know I’m waiting for you.” The young man nodded. “I will be there.”_

Sean woke up and blinked against the harsh light coming in through the not quite closed curtains. 

It was odd that he had that same dream again, but strangely comforting too, because the love and affection in the dream was something that still made Sean feel good when he woke up. Even if it wasn’t reality.

He sighed and pulled himself up, if only it would be reality some day, the young man in his dream was gorgeous, truly beautiful.

If only he was for real.

### 

Orlando had been dozing for a while after waking up with the dream still on his mind. He liked to have the world slowly descend on him instead of…

“Shit!” 

One look at his alarm clock told Orlando there was no slow descending today, his dozing had been another full hour of sleep and his mother was expecting him for Sunday lunch. He just couldn't be late. Hurriedly he showered, dressed and drank some orange juice, then grabbed his keys and mobile and ran down to the bus stop, arriving at the same time as the bus. 

Orlando flung himself down in the nearest available seat and looked out the window at the scenery passing by. This time of year was never an easy one for his mother and something as simple as being late for Sunday lunch could upset her quite a bit. 

Orlando shook his head, seventeen years ago this month and still his mother remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday.

He had been there as well and he didn’t have any recollection of that fateful day. There was a silvery scar at his left temple that was a permanent reminder of their ordeal but nothing else. 

Orlando’s memory was blessedly blank.

### 

Getting dressed was a slow and painful process for Sean, as it had been for seventeen years and would be for many years to come.

After finishing his breakfast he put everything in the dishwasher, as always pleased with appliances that made things easier on him. Then he moved to the living room with the Sunday paper, preparing for some nice, uninterrupted reading time. 

Being a successful crime novelist, his weekdays were filled with public appearances, meetings with his agent and the necessary daily session with his therapist, not to mention the most important one: writing time. 

Sunday however was the one day that belonged to himself and his newspaper. No therapists, no agents, no phone calls, on that one day of the week.

Today he couldn’t keep his mind on the newspaper though. Today his eyes drifted to the calendar on the wall as that one date drew nearer, bringing with it the memories...

### 

Orlando watched as his mother brought the Sunday roast in from the kitchen. He smiled at her. “It looks delicious, mum,” he complimented and poured wine in both their glasses.

His mother nodded and sat down, waiting for Orlando to carve the meat. “How have you been, dear?” She asked as she unfolded her napkin and put it in her lap. 

“Fine,” Orlando replied, carving a piece of meat for his mother and putting it on her plate. “I had that dream again. It’s not a bad dream, it’s actually quite a pleasant one, but it’s always the same. I wish I knew what it meant,” he sighed, a little frustrated by his inability to decipher what the dream was telling him. He reached for his own plate and when they both had their veggies and potatoes he sat down again.

His mother patted his hand before picking up her cutlery. “At least you don’t have nightmares.” She wiped her eyes discreetly, but Orlando noticed anyway. 

He immediately shoved his chair backwards and knelt beside his mother’s. “I’m sorry mum, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he apologized and hugged her tightly.

“You didn’t, dear, but you know around this time, I can’t help but think…” She brushed his curls out of his face and her eyes strayed to the scar that was barely visible. “Seeing your child getting shot in front of your eyes…” She shook her head as large tears rolled down her face. 

Orlando held her and stroked her back. “I survived, mum,” he whispered.

*************************** 

The young security guard held the door of the building open for a mother who carried a few shopping bags in one hand and held her young son's hand with the other.

The boy smiled up at him and showed his bright red fire engine proudly. Sean grinned back at him, remembering his own pride at having a brand new police car with a loud siren. 

The woman nodded at him in thanks and then looked slightly dejected at the long queue of waiting customers. 

On Thursday afternoon the bank wasn’t usually this busy.

The woman looked around, then walked to a pillar and put her bags down and turned to her son. “Now Orlando, can you watch these for mummy while I wait for my turn?” 

“Yes mum.” The boy nodded and looked up at her with a solemn expression on his face. She kissed him on his forehead. “Thank you, sweetheart, I’ll be just over there.” She pointed at the queue, then ruffled his hair and hurried to stand in line. 

The boy looked after his mother than seemed to forget all about her as he put his fire engine on the floor and started driving it around his mother’s shopping bags which were perfect as houses on fire. 

The security guard had just assisted an elderly couple down the steps of the bank when the bank manager called him over and he left his place by the door. 

The doors were abruptly thrust open and three men with balaclavas stormed inside, dragging a very scared elderly gentleman along with them. 

“Money now! Or we’ll shoot him!” One of them shouted, throwing a plastic bag across the counter at the teller.

Sean whirled around but was helpless to act with the older man held hostage.

People screamed and moved away from the counter, giving the bank robbers free space, but one of the three told them to stop moving and stay together. 

The mother however, wanted to go to her son and slowly started to move in the direction of the little boy, who was so engrossed in his game that he hadn’t noticed the commotion. 

“I. Said. Don’t. Move!” One of the masked men shouted and he aimed his weapon at the ceiling and fired. 

The shot frightened every one, but especially the little boy playing in the corner, he looked up, and then clambered to his feet and started to move towards his mother. “Mummy!” he cried out in fear.

The startled robber, who hadn’t noticed the child before, spun around, aiming his gun at the unsuspecting boy.

“No!” Sean shouted and ran, flinging himself towards the boy, scooping him up and turning his back to the gunman.

Two shots were fired and people screamed as the security guard and the child went down.

Sean felt a searing pain when he landed, the boy clutched tightly in his arms, then his whole world went black.

*************************** 

Sean fiddled with his tie in front of the mirror, even if this was an informal event he wanted to look his best.

He looked up at his driver and best friend waiting for him to finish. “You’d think it would get easier as the years go by, but it doesn’t. It actually gets more difficult, even if it’s good to see everyone again.”

Hugh nodded. “I know, mate, but you did good that day and that’s all that matters.”

Sean shrugged. “I just did my job.” He opened the front door and moved toward the car, leaving Hugh to lock up. 

With an exasperated huff Hugh opened the car door, lifted, shifted and then muttered. “You did much more than your job, Sean. Some people would stop and think even if that meant they would always act too late. You saved someone’s life that day. Did you ever see him again?” 

Sean fastened his seatbelt and shook his head. “No, his mother told us he didn’t remember and she didn’t want anything or anyone to trigger his memory, he was only seven at the time.”

“Can’t say I blame her,” Hugh said as he started the car. “Now, let’s get you there.”

### 

“Thank you for coming along, dear,” Mrs Bloom told her son.

Orlando smiled and grabbed her hand. “I should have come with you years ago; I just took the easy way out.”

His mother squeezed his hand. “I didn’t want you to come, I didn’t want you to remember that awful day and get nightmares like I’ve been having.”

“Oh mum,” Orlando put an arm around his mother, not caring what the other passengers on the bus might think.

Mrs Bloom patted her son’s cheek. “It’s all right, dear. Look we’re here.” 

With a little trepidation Orlando helped his mother out of the bus and walked with her to the restaurant where the ‘reunion’ took place. 

It appeared they were the last ones to arrive and Orlando was introduced to a lot of people. Bank employees, the manager, the customers in the bank at the time of the robbery and he was told countless times how scared everyone had been when the bank robber had pointed his gun at Orlando.

“It was so terrible we didn’t know what to do and then Sean acted…” the bank manager walked him toward someone seated at one of the tables in the back. “Orlando, meet the man who saved your life. This is Sean Bean, who was our security guard at the time. Sean, meet Orlando Bloom, the boy whose life you saved.”

The man stepped aside and Orlando gasped and so did Sean who, Orlando noticed, sat in a wheelchair.

Sean reached out and grabbed Orlando’s hand. “I have been waiting for you,” he said with a husky voice.

Orlando held Sean’s hand between his own and slowly sank to his knees in front of him. “I’m here now.”

The End


End file.
